


Of Alien Pacifiers And Volleyball Courts

by MochiLexie



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Eventual Smut, Iwaizumi is just a soft boi for his baby, Little Space, M/M, Name Calling, Panic Attacks, age play little oikawa, bed wetting, ddlb, mainly fluffy, oikawa is a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Oikawa is the narcissistic pretty boy setter of the Aoba Johsai Team, but only the Aoba Johsai team knows him as the soft baby boy who needs love and attention 24/7
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

hi everyone ✌️

so i recently finished Haikyuu and fell in love with Oikawa Toru, despite how horrible he was to the other characters 

lowkey gonna cosplay him 👀

anyways i hope you all enjoy this story as much as i will writing this! 

i read all the comments on my works !

this story will have random chapters i come up with and i’m up for some requests as well 

enjoy !


	2. not an official chapter !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important news !!

hi everyone, i know everyone is super excited to read this story and trust me you’ll get it soon 

i recently just got really sick from my anxiety, i’m not eating, not drinking, feeling dizzy all the time, and constantly checking WEBMD cuz i’m a hypochondriac 

the reason this story isn’t uploaded yet is because i keep getting too anxious that you guys won’t like it and keep rewriting it. i’ve rewritten this ONE chapter ten times 

yeah..i’m psycho

anyways i just wanted to say that i’m really sorry that y’all(i’m from the south don’t make fun-) have to wait 

i wish i could just man up and write good content that everyone would love as soon as possible  
but for now i’ll keep trying to write this one chapter 

please don’t be upset that i won’t be able to upload immediately, also no mean/negative comments about this upload 

please i don’t need that on my conscious right now

anyways i hope you all are safe and are trying to find something to do in this pandemic/quarantine 

if you are sick with COVID symptoms go get tested! ASAP!!

if you wanna chat with me because you’re bored i have amino!

my username is MochiLexie with a photo of Jinyoung 

hmu and we can be bffs !

anyways bye love you guys!

look out for the upcoming chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long waited chapter is finally here! :’)
> 
> if you guys don’t like it lemme know so i can make it better 
> 
> i’m doing better, eating a bit and drinking some more 
> 
> also don’t forget if you guys ever wanna sit down and talk with me i am on amino 
> 
> in the haikyuu amino, ask for the link and i’ll give it to you 
> 
> enjoy!

“Daddy,,?”

Iwaizumi’s head snapped up as soon as he heard the small voice. “Baby?” 

Oikawa was on the verge of tears, his cheeks turning a soft hue of red as he finally let the tears roll down his face. Iwaizumi opened his arms for the other to come to him.

The brunette rubbed the tears out of his eyes as he ran to Iwaizumi, hugging him as tight as he could. “I-I didn’t mean to..i-it was an accident..”

“Shh shh I know daring, it’s not your fault. You’ll get the next serve in the next game,” 

Oikawa held onto the other tightly until he stopped crying long enough to speak. “Listen to daddy darling, can you do that for me?” The little nodded with a small ‘mhm’

The ravenette pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “This wasn’t any of your fault, you’re not a bad setter at all, you just needed to calm down ok? It’s not your fault at all,”

Oikawa finally calmed down and nuzzled close to Iwaizumi. “Good job baby, daddy’s so proud of you for calming down by yourself.” The little smiled a bit and rubbed his eyes with a small yawn.

“Look at you, cried so much you cried yourself out,” Iwaizumi lifted him up and brought him into the bathroom with their bags. “Daddy packed baby’s bag in case this happened.”

The ravenette pulled out Oikawa’s favorite alien sweater and blue sweatpants. “Need a pull up?” He asked them gently. Oikawa nodded and rubbed his eyes a bit.

Iwaizumi quickly pulled the boy’s pants and boxers down, quickly sliding the pull up onto his hips. “Good boy,” He said when Oikawa whimpered. Once he slid his sweater on and his sweatpants he was so deep into little space.

“Are you daddy’s baby?” Iwaizumi smiled as Oikawa rubbed his face cutely. The little nodded. “Pinkie promise?” The ravenette held up his pinkie. The little interlaced their pinkies and smiled. 

“Pinkie pwomise!” 

The ravenette kissed his cheek. “Let’s go ok baby? I’m sure daddy’s little boy is so tired,” Oikawa nodded and held onto him.

Kindachi saw them as soon as they left the bathroom and quickly told everyone that Oikawa was in little space. Iwaizumi held the boy on his hip as he walked him to their bus.

“You’re getting too heavy for daddy,” Iwaizumi teased the boy who whined. “I not,” Iwaizumi kissed his cheek. “I know I’m just teasing,” 

Once inside he sat the boy in his lap and held him close, pressing soft kisses to his head. “Home?” Iwaizumi nodded. “Home,”

\- - - 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were finally home, Oikawa was in his comfortable little space clothes and cuddled up in his daddy’s lap. 

“Baby, look at daddy,” Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. “Today wasn’t your fault baby, you did such a good job. Daddy’s very proud of you for making it this far,” 

The little nodded and cuddled into Iwaizumi’s arms. “Daddy’s little cutie~” The little giggled softly and wiggled his hips almost like an excited puppy. 

“Daddy daddy can I have juice?” He asked as he looked up at him. “You promise to tell me when you have to use the potty?” Last time Oikawa didn’t tell Iwaizumi he had to use the bathroom and had an accident.

Oikawa nodded and made his famous puppy eyes at him. “Fine, only one sippy cup. I don’t need you peeing everywhere,” The brunette laughed. 

Iwaizumi picked him up and brought him into the kitchen to grab him his favorite cup. It was a purple cup with a green alien on it.

“Daddy! Allie!” He pointed at the cup. “Yeah baby it’s an Allie,” He grabbed some apple juice from the fridge and put it into the cup. Making sure to screw the top on tightly. 

“There ya go,” Iwaizumi kisses his cheek. “Thank you,” Oikawa hummed as he started to sip on his juice. “You’re welcome,” 

The little suckled on his juice while Iwaizumi carried him into the living room, bouncing him a bit as he did so. “Are you daddy’s baby?” Iwaizumi asked the boy.

Oikawa nodded with a cute blush. “Damn right you are, daddy’s little boy,”

“BAD WOD!”


End file.
